Various enterprises use television content to convey a message, typically in promotion of goods, services, ideas, and the like. The content may range in length from a few seconds to several minutes, and is typically played between programs or programming segments. As can be appreciated, it is desirable to measure and analyze the impact of content events upon viewers, for example, to determine an amount of interest generated for an advertised product, service, or idea responsive to the content.
When individuals are interested in a product, they oftentimes search for more information about the product on the Internet. For example, it is commonplace for individuals to use or be in reach of an Internet-connected computing device when viewing television. Accordingly, the impact of a content event on viewer interest may be reflected by searches for information about the product. However, the information related to the searches performed may be insufficient to accurately determine whether the content event had an impact.